Malgré les épreuves
by Lawrena
Summary: Alors que Remus corrige des copies, Sirius fait des cauchemars...


**Malgré les épreuves…**

Il voulait absolument finir de corriger les copies de ses élèves. C'était les vacances, et il était de retour chez lui pour deux semaines. Il était heureux de pouvoir enseigner à nouveau à Poudlard. Il avait fallu encore quelques années pour que l'avis général sur les loups-garous se mette à changer, et il comptait bien prouver qu'ils avaient raison de commencer à leur faire confiance. Aussi prenait-il son rôle et son métier très à cœur. On ne le lui disait que trop souvent, qu'il fallait qu'il se détende un peu, que c'était les vacances, qu'il fallait qu'il en profite quand même un peu… mais il voulait être le professeur idéal, que ses cours soient parfaits, de qualité, et que ses élèves n'aient pas à attendre des semaines avant de recevoir leurs notes. Il voulait être un professeur exemplaire, quitte à empiéter un peu sur sa vie privée.

Pourtant, il y faisait très attention. Surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, avec Sirius. Il en était heureux… lui qui se croyait destiné à une vie solitaire, voilà qu'il retrouvait son amour de jeunesse. Certes, cela n'avait pas été évident, au début. Mais ils avaient fini par tomber à nouveau dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Ils s'aimaient… et ils ne voulaient plus être séparés davantage. Remus avait beau enseigner à Poudlard, il rentrait presque tous les soirs pour retrouver Sirius, quitte à corriger des copies à ses côtés. Ils étaient tous les deux ressortis marqués de cette épreuve, mais ils s'aimaient toujours autant sinon plus. Leur amour était ressorti plus fort des épreuves, endurci par les années passés. Ils avaient perdu l'insouciance des premiers amours pour un amour plus sérieux mais également plus profond, et leur relation s'en ressentait. Une journée sans l'autre, et ils s'inquiétaient. Une réponse qui tardait trop à arriver et ils se précipitaient l'un auprès de l'autre pour être sûr que l'autre allait bien. Ils ne supportaient d'ailleurs plus d'être trop longtemps éloignés, loin l'un de l'autre. Parfois, Sirius venait donc dormir au château, le rejoignant par la cheminée. Mais cela demandait toujours de l'organisation…

Remus travailla tard ce soir-là, s'abîmant les yeux pour terminer les dernières copies. Il allait falloir qu'il relise le lendemain, pour vérifier. Il avait du faire n'importe quoi sur les dernières copies… mais au moins, il avait avancé. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il se leva donc, et passa par la salle de bain avant de rejoindre la chambre où se trouvait Sirius. Son cœur rata alors un battement en le voyant endormi, un livre à côté de sa tête. Peut-être avait-il voulu l'attendre… espéré qu'il le rejoigne rapidement. Culpabilisant un peu, le lycanthrope profita néanmoins de ce moment. Sirius était magnifique lorsqu'il dormait. Il était cependant rare qu'il ait des nuits paisibles…

S'approchant du lit après s'être déshabillé, il se glissa sous les draps à ses côtés, prit le livre qu'il posa sur la table de chevet, et éteignit la lampe. Il pouvait de toute façon l'observer dans le noir. Un des rares avantages de la lycanthropie… Son regard se fit cependant inquiet lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, il le sentit s'agiter. Il l'observa, et put voir que ses traits s'étaient crispés. Un cauchemar… Le cœur serré de le voir ainsi, il passa un bras autour de lui, venant se coller tout contre lui et embrassa son cou, son oreille, son nez enfoui sans ses cheveux.

\- Tout va bien, Padfoot… Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Il le caressa longtemps, espérant l'apaiser de ses caresses. Et même lorsque ses traits furent détendus, et qu'il cessa de s'agiter, Remus ne put dormir. Il le regarda, écoutant sa respiration pour être sûr que tout allait de nouveau bien. Qu'il ne faisait plus de cauchemar. Sirius lui avait dit une fois que ceux-ci se faisaient plus rares lorsqu'il s'endormait dans ses bras, et il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été se coucher en même temps que lui, ce soir-là. Sa fichue conscience professionnelle… Il voulait faire plaisir à tout le monde, quitte à se sacrifier lui-même. Mais il oubliait parfois qu'il ne pouvait plus sacrifier le bien-être de Sirius, ne devait plus. Il ne le voulait d'ailleurs pas. Il fallait qu'il prenne soin de lui comme celui-ci avait pu prendre soin de lui lors des années Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, c'était à Remus de montrer que Sirius pouvait compter sur lui. À lui de l'épauler.

Padfoot toujours dans ses bras, Sirius continua les caresses, et écouta sa respiration longtemps. Elle était apaisée… Cela le rassurait. Il aurait pu resté des heures comme cela, sans dormir. Et parfois, cela arrivait. La fatigue finissait cependant toujours par le rattraper, et ce soir-là, notamment, il était déjà épuisé. Aussi finit-il malgré tout par s'endormir, un bras toujours autour de son amant retrouvé.

Ils avaient beaucoup soufferts, mais leur amour en était ressorti plus fort, bien qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes détruits et affaiblis par les épreuves. L'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre leur permettait néanmoins de garer espoir, leur redonnait une raison de vivre, et les rendait heureux. Chacun y puisait sa force, et du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble, plus rien de mal ne pourrait leur arriver…


End file.
